


Late Party Serenade

by xx4353



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx4353/pseuds/xx4353





	Late Party Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t3f3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/gifts).



It was late at night and Bruce and his father Francis were in their beds trying to sleep, the air was cold tonight and the house wasn't too well off with heating so the used blankets instead. Bruce snores as he gently lays on the bed when there was a slight tapping noise could be heard from the wall. At first, Bruce just ignored the noises and just tried containing with peaceful sleeping. But the noise persisted and after a while, Bruce grumbled and got up and rubbed his eyes, he thought what could be causing the noise maybe some teens playing pranks cause he knows people like that. He goes to the window and starts opening it. At the ground there was Maria there was a pile of ammunition aka rocks to get Bruce awake. "Maria? What are you doing here and why are you throwing rocks at my window?". She looks up at Bruce and gives a smirk" Well I wanted to get your lazy ass up and I always wanted to reenact those cheesy scenes where the guy comes up to the girl windows and fucking hopefully doesn't accidentally smash the window and I am bored and there is a cool dance party thing that I know off. Some come on Brucy, wanna go?". Bruce sighs but does enjoy the time with her so he gets on some clothing and heads out and he finds Maria leaning her back against a wall, smoking a small bit but then getting rid of the cig. She then turns to Bruce "Hey knucklehead, Kinda cold out tonight and I was planning on giving you this later buuuuuut now seems good, catch". She chucks something at Bruce and he catches and he finds out it was a jacket, seemed to be a nice one and one he will be wearing a lot in the future. He smiles at her and says thank and she just puts her shoulder around him "Heh don't mention, now here is my plan, my dear cold friend, like I said party at this place kinda like descends and leads to big room for dancing ". He nods after listening to this and says they should get going and so they start their walking towards the dance party.

They walked close together and pretty much alone except for a car passing by or a rare nighttime walker. Maria turned her face to the right as he walked to talk to Bruce better "We have been hanging out for awhile now haven't we Bruce". At this Bruce nods his head in agreement and Maria continue speaking "About a month I say, And not gonna lie, I've been enjoying this all, even if you are not that social. Still great in my books". And she gives a happy smile towards him and Bruce gives a light blush at this "You are pretty cool yourself and pretty badass" says Bruce to return the nice words and Maria once again puts her shoulder around Bruce "YOu sure know how to compliment me I will give you that". They walk more telling jokes and stories and laughing. At one point they reach said place and they descended the steps and got to some guy who was supposed to be letting people in though he was fast asleep "Dude wake up.....WAKE UP", Maria starts trying to yell the guy awake and that doesn't work and she sighs and she starts pushing the man and he wakes up and speaks in a bit of a drunk "H- *burp* Here foooor the uhmmmmmmmm party yeah that's it". Bruce and Maria nods and the drunk opens the door and inside the room was alive with music and lights and filled a person with an urge to shake their body, the room itself was dark but the lights came from party lights. They were certain people dancing there like a cat with hair front of her one eye and a husky with a jacket. Maria leads Bruce around the place they find a more lonely spot which was preferably for Bruce and while getting some drinks they had watched Maria just dance her heart out to the music and Bruce just love watching her have fun enough though he was a bit still shy to dance in public. After a bit Maria then puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder and says "Hey Bruce, I really want to dance cause I know for a fact that yoou will have more fun if dance", Bruce felt nervous dancing and says "Oh I won;t be that good you know Maria, I am not a born dancer I really suck at it", he was even starting to make him self-sad, "Bruce and when I say this I mean this as a friend, please shut up and dance, Come on I will help you". Bruce couldn't really say no to Maria and he sighs and he says yes and with this Maria tugs Bruce into the middle of the dance floor, And she holds his hands so they can dance together. He blushes dancing with her and he is a bit awkward but nonetheless is trying as best as he could and that all Maria wanted though, Though she saw two guys pointing at Bruce, though he didn't realize it, and Maria looks at them and growls showing off her sharp teeth as the two guys become nervous and then turn away hoping she wouldn't come near them and she gives a large snarky smile and she returns back to dancing with Bruce

Bruce was starting to relax and ease up, his dancing becomes less awkward with time. Maria slower makes her way closer to Bruce. Soon they were almost touching and Bruce realizes this and blushes a bit "H-Hey y-you're a little close now" "Mhm I know, Hey Bruce you know I wanna let you on something, For awhile I have been you know as they say, finding you very cute", She blushes a small bit and Bruce just blushes and gets flustered when speaking "Wh what are you saying you l-lik-." she then cuts him off "You know it is easier to explain by doing this", And then she holds the side of Bruce's and starts kissing him and Bruce becomes the reddest he has ever been. Though then he tries kissing back and then hugs Maria who back and for a while, it felt like they were the only people in that room. After about a few minutes they stop kissing and they both smile up "You are pretty good at kissing Brucy~" "o-Oh t-thanks you too", they slow dance the rest of the party and they loved it. After a few hours, they start walking home, they both had their shoulders wrapped around each other, "So Bruce, you think we wanna start dating? I mean we kinda already been hanging out so won't be too much different". Bruce agrees "Guess that means you should meet my dad sometime". She nods and they walk with Bruce laying his head on Maria's shoulder as they walk into the night


End file.
